Through My Eyes
by thepausebutton
Summary: A look at Harry Potter through the musings of some rarely noticed people.
1. The Student

-1Hogwarts. To some that collection of letters holds so much importance, and to others, it is nothing. To me, it is just my school. I live here, so I suppose it is also my home-away-from-home, though I'll always prefer the original. I don't think I'll ever get used to not seeing my family for months on end, or to sleeping in a room with four other girls. It's the weirdest thing, I never had to share a room before I came here, but after what, four and a half years here, you'd think I'd be used to it by now.

If you've got this far, you're probably asking yourself, "Who is this girl? Why do I care about her and her dorm? Where are Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco Malfoy, my beloved people?" The answers are these: my name is Sarah Elizabeth Fletcher and before you ask, no, I'm not new, I've been here, but you've not heard of me before, you care about me and my dorm because this is my story, and that is what I care to tell you. As for those famous people, they're here. Just not with me. See, I don't know them. Oh, I know _of_ them well enough, but do I know them? No.

See, I'm just a fifth year, one year below them, and I'm not even in their house. Nope, I was sorted into Hufflepuff. I'm no one special, just a half-blood who's attending Hogwarts and learning to control my magic. I guess the only special thing about my life is that I go to the same school as the most famous wizard under seventeen, and probably alive, not counting You-Know-Who.

I'm often asked by my parents what it's like to go to school with someone so famous. The answer is… well, it's different, I'll give you that much. It's not so much that going to school with a famous person is odd, especially when they don't know you exist, but that going to school with someone who gets in so much trouble is odd. Every year he ends up in the hospital wing, usually with at least one of his friends. Sometimes I'd like to know what exactly they're doing to get hurt so much, but then I realize that if I know, I'll probably not be able to sleep for a month.

Sometimes I pity him, Harry that is. He's gotten the short end of the stick, but then, he does rather seem to enjoy certain aspects of it sometimes. But then, what do I know? I've never met the guy!

I sometimes wonder why I find him so fascinating. It's not as though I'm in love with him or anything! No, to have that would be horrible, but his life is so tragic, so filled with loss, and yet so meaningful, so important, that if he lives or dies could spell the same for the wizarding world as we know it.

Ah well, I'll end this story now, for it seems the proper place.


	2. The Teacher

My life is… not glamorous. I am not an auror, I am not a medi-wizard or anything so obviously looked up to. I am a teacher. Oh, people glorify it, say that it is the most important job there is, but they don't believe it. Hell, I don't believe it. Perhaps I would have greater respect for my job if I taught something actually useful. You see, Muggle Studies is the joke of the staff. Why, you ask, do you teach if you hate it so much. I can offer only this as an explanation: Do you love _your_ job? I thought not. I won't deny it, sometimes I do enjoy teaching, but those moments are the briefest of the brief, for they are always followed by the inevitable demands of daily work. They are like a blink, a brief moment of respite and bliss from the demands of daily life, always followed by a jarring return to reality.

I often wonder, why do I not leave? Is it because, somewhere, deep-down, I really love teaching? Or is it something much simpler and more basic? Is it that I have nowhere else to go, no other way to support my myself? I suppose it is the latter. As much as you and I both wish that it were the former, I fear that it is not so.

But you aren't reading this to hear about my personal problems with my occupational choice. You want some mention of that famous trio, the other known quantities. I can't really tell you much as I've never really known them. I only ever had Hermione, and then only for one year. She was a nice girl, but always a little frazzled. So the answer to that inevitable question - what's it like to teach Harry Potter? - is simply, I do not know. If you want an accurate reaction to him, ask Minerva, she's his head of house. I never had him - understandably, from what I hear, the Muggles he lives with are not the nicest people (or the brightest, but that is beside the point) in the world - so I do not know.

He's never been a source of great fascination to me. I just figured that he got lucky (or unlucky depending on how you look at it) the day they handed out the life cards. If he wants to go chase You-Know-Who, it's his business, not mine. I suppose, however, that I will continue my musings on him since that is what this is all supposed to be about. I've always wondered how tragic his life can be considered. True, his parents died when he survived, but he never knew them, never had any real reason to grieve. I think that his life is much more a sad combination of extremely unfortunate events, but not tragic. If he had known his parents, then yes, it could be considered tragic.

I don't know, I'm just a Muggle Studies teacher who hates her job, but has nothing else to do. It's not like I'm the world authority on what qualifies as tragic, but then, I am entitled to my thoughts. And there, I am the world authority on everything, so what does it matter, really?

Well, ta, I've got another class to teach.

_A/N: I'm updating this sooner than I intended to, I meant to wait until tomorrow, but what the hey? Thanks to Twilight L. Xari for being my beta, and to ShadowRaine and ananda9 for reviewing. I _will_ wait until tomorrow to update however._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This work of fiction was made entirely for entertainment purposes and no money was made because of it. This goes for the previous chapter as well because I forgot to put one in._


	3. Filch

-1I hate them! Always running, yelling, dirtying this place when I work _so hard_ to keep it clean! Do they not realize that if it weren't for me they'd be living in a filth hole? Who do you think is in charge of the elves when they go out to clean? And it's not as though I can just wave a wand and make the dirt go away, it takes _hours_ of scrubbing!

Oh God, I've got to stop reminding myself about that. You're fifty-three years old man, get yourself together! It's kind of hard for one to forget though. It'd be hard for you too if you lived at a school for _magic_ when you were a _squib_! I hate this place!

Oh, you want to hear about Harry Potter, of _course_ you do. What can I say? He's annoying, selfish, attention-seeking fool who got lucky one day and didn't die. Him and his friends have made some of the biggest messes I've ever had to clean up! He's like all the other students, he runs around, gets the school dirty, and then hates me because I punish him. They're all so predictable, there's no variation to them at all.

I don't care what Harry Potter does so long as he doesn't make a mess and so long as he never goes snooping in my office ever again. The stupid, nosey boy! As if I wanted anyone, him least of all because he's no doubt got a huge mouth, finding out that I'm a squib.

Oh, now you want to know about why I'm so mean, why I want to string people up from their toenails and the like. I ask you, if you spent all day, everyday cleaning up after children and got absolutely no respect whatsoever, would _you_ be skipping down the halls singing? The punishments, ah the punishments. Do you not realize that that is mainly for show? True, I wouldn't say no to corporal punishment coming back, but it's not as though I want to deal with it constantly. I have enough to do as it is.

This is the end of this _wonderful_ little story, because you're probably sick of hearing about me, and God knows I'm sick of you.

_A/N: There you have it, this is the last installment of this little fic. I know it was short and pointless, but I'm rather proud of having finished it. Thanks once again to Twilight L. Xari for betaing, and to those who reviewed._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This work of fiction was made entirely for entertainment purposes and no money was earned from it._


End file.
